Toreru
The Toreru (取れる, To rip off), also known by their full name, Toreru no kamen (取れる仮面, To rip off a mask), are Vizard who have sealed away thier Hollow powers in the form of another Zanpakutō and gain the powers of an Arrancar. Overview Unlike Xiāochú, Toreru seal their Inner Hollow and it's powers within the form of another Zanpakutō. Toreru are Vizard who have gained the power of an Arrancar. This vastly increases their power and gives them the natural abilities of an Arrancar, while retaining their Shinigami abilities. Their Vizard abilities are completely surpassed, as they no longer have to dawn a Hollow mask in order to utilize thier Hollowfied reiatsu or use thier Hollow powers, as they have automatic access to them. Like Vizard, they remain in the exact same form as a normal Shinigami or Human, only they now have a Hollow hole in place of their heart. They can don their Hollow mask to gain further increased spiritual power, strength, and speed. Raian Getsueikirite explains another key difference between Toreru and Vizard in his battle with Seireitou Kawahiru. He explains that the Inner Hollows of Vizard remain virtually the same throughout the Vizard's life, however, Toreru Inner Hollows can go through Menos Evolution.Rockin' the Foundation: Seireitou Kawahiru vs Raian Getsueikirite Raian was the only known Toreru in existance, but Takahashi Ishikawa became one soon after defecting from the Soul Society. Inner Hollow Classifications Though Toreru inner Hollows are simply Vizard inner Hollows within a Toreru at first, many differences occur later in their lifetime. When a Vizard seals their Hollow powers into a separate sword, the Hollow is then able to grow more powerful and undergo Menos Evolution just like regular Hollows can. They do this by absorbing the reiatsu of Hollows killed by the Zanpakutō of thier Shinigami host. After absorbing vast amounts of Hollow reiatsu, they are transformed into Gillian-level inner Hollows and the Toreru's mask changes into the appearance of a Gillian-class Hollow. It should be noted that a Gillian-level inner Hollow far exceeds a Vizard's Inner Hollow in power by many folds. After this transformation, a Toreru who continues to kill Hollows and feed their reiryoku to their inner Hollows will soon evolve that inner Hollow into an Adjuchas-class Inner Hollow. The mask again changes into a more skull-like appearance and the inner Hollow regains it's humanoid form. If a Toreru has achieved Bankai and continues to kill Hollows until they have killed several hundred thousand of them, their Hollow will finally become Vasto Lorde-level, gaining a completely human form and evolving their mask into that of a more human shape. Vasto-Lorde class Toreru are in a league of their own; some being as powerful, or even more powerful than the Sōzōshin. Powers & Abilities Like Vizard, Toreru have access to Hollow powers, though as Toreru, they have a multitude of Arrancar combat skills and abilities, some of which are similar to those of the former, and some of which are variations on ordinary Hollow powers. * Bala (虚弾 (バラ), bara; Spanish for "Bullet"," Japanese for "Hollow Bullet"): Bala is an Arrancar alternative to Cero, which can also be used Toreru. The technique hardens the user's Spiritual Pressure and fires it like a bullet. Although it is weaker than a normal Cero, it moves about twenty times faster and can be fired at a much higher rate, but the damage is much the same. Stronger Toreru can also fire a more powerful Bala, while retaining its twenty-fold speed. * Cero (虚閃 (セロ), sero; Spanish for "Zero," Japanese for "Hollow Flash"): Cero are high-powered energy blasts that can be fired from various body parts, such as mouth, tongue, hand or fingers. Only Gillians, Adjuchas, Arrancar, Vizard, and Toreru have so far been shown to use Cero attacks, and it appears that stronger entities can use it more efficiently. Various Arrancar, Vizard, Toreru, and Hollow characters display variants of the technique. * Garganta (黒腔 (ガルガンタ), garuganta; Spanish for "Throat," Japanese for "Black Cavity") is how Arrancar and Menos-class Hollows move to and from Hueco Mundo. Kaname Tōsen, Kisuke Urahara and Mayuri Kurotsuchi, and all Toreru have also demonstrated the ability to use the technique. It literally tears open the dimensional fabric separating the worlds, revealing a tunnel of whirling, torrential energy that must be focused and solidified to create a discernible pathway. * Hierro (鋼皮 (イエロ), iero; Spanish for "Iron," Japanese for "Steel Skin") refers to the hardened skin of the Arrancar, which is a result of their compressed spiritual power. Toreru gain this ability to, by compressing their spiritual power and focusing it within thier skin. While their skin is strong enough to block even released Zanpakutō bare-handed, it is by no means impenetrable. Stronger Arrancar generally have proportionally stronger skin than usual. * Sonído (響転 (ソニード), sonīdo; Spanish for "Sound," Japanese for "Sound Ceremony") is the Arrancar/Toreru equivalent of the Shinigami Flash Steps and the Quincy Hirenkyaku; it allows the user to travel at incredibly high speeds for short distances. Use of Sonído is punctuated by a brief static sound, in contrast to the "swish" sound caused by Flash Steps. * Resurrección (帰刃 (レスレクシオン), resurekushion; Spanish for "Resurrection," Japanese for "Returning Blade"): All Toreru have the ability to seal their Hollow powers within a new Zanpakutō. Upon the releasing of this Zanpakutō, they gain all of their former unique Hollow abilities back, essentially 'resurrecting' their Inner Hollow. When using this ability, they essentially combine their human form and their Hollow form, incidentally increasing their power considerably. As another note, like with an Arrancar, when an Toreru uses his or her Resurrección, it heals all minor wounds. References Category:Toreru